tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas in Trouble
Thomas in Trouble, retitled Thomas Breaks the Rules in American releases, is the twenty-second episode of the first season. In the US, this episode aired on the Shining Time Station episodes Ring in The Old and How the Station Got Its Name. Plot Thomas is leaving the quarry at the end of his branch line. Thomas is always careful at this point in his run and sees a new policeman on his bike. Having been friends with the previous policeman who had just retired, Thomas whistles good morning to him. Unfortunately, this policeman is not in the mood to be friendly. The policeman first complains about Thomas' whistling and then tells Thomas he is breaking the law by not wearing cowcatchers and sideplates on the road. Thomas gets angry and his driver argues that they have never had an accident before, but this just makes things worse and the policeman brands Thomas a "regular law breaker". Thomas continues sadly to the station. In his dining room, the Fat Controller is having breakfast when he is phoned about Thomas' incident with the police. Rushing to the station, the Fat Controller is told what happened and starts arguing with the policeman. The policeman won't back down however and the Fat Controller concedes that Thomas will need to be fitted with cowcatchers and sideplates. Thomas is distraught by this, saying that he will be teased for looking like a tram. The comment causes the Fat Controller to be reminded of Toby. Knowing that Toby is losing a lot of his work, the Fat Controller writes a letter to Toby's controller asking if he can be sent to Sodor. A few days later, Toby arrives and is greeted by the Fat Controller, who notices that Toby has brought Henrietta with him. But he is more than happy to allow her to stay as well. Toby soon proves to have a talent for handling the trucks. Although Thomas is jealous at first, he quickly becomes good friends with Toby, especially when Toby uses his bell to frighten the policeman. Characters * Thomas * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * The Policeman * Henrietta (does not speak) * Lady Hatt (not named; does not speak) * James (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) Locations * Elsbridge * Lower Tidmouth * Topham Hall * The Quarry Tramroad * Tidmouth Sheds (deleted scene) Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Toby the Tram Engine. * In the George Carlin narration, the policeman's line "Oi you!" is changed to "Hey you!" * In the US narration, the constable and Toby's controller are called an officer and a superintendent, respectively. * The conversation on the telephone is the scene with Thomas, his driver, the Fat Controller, and the policeman sped up. * In Germany this episode is called "Thomas in Distress". In Japan,this episode is called "Thomas and Police". The Welsh title is "Thomas and the New Policeman". * Stock footage from Thomas' Train and Thomas Goes Fishing is used. * In the close up of Thomas at the start his wheels are not moving but he is, then his wheels move aswell. Goofs * In the first close up of the policeman talking, the camera wobbles. * As Thomas is seen stopping and talking to the policeman, a small black spot is seen on the top right corner of his tank. * When Thomas' driver says "Rubbish, we've been along here hundreds of times" the brim of his cap is falling off. * The words "Regular lawbreaker" were written before the narrator says the policeman wrote in his book. * When the Fat Controller talks to the policeman, the brim of his top hat has paint chips in it. * Before Toby comes onscreen after frightening the policeman, the track he is on wobbles. * In a picture of Thomas at Elsbridge, his eyes are wonky. * Toby has his 7 before becoming part of Sir Topham Hatt's railway. Gallery File:ThomasinTroubletitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:ThomasinTroubletitlecard2.jpg|1985 UK title card File:ThomasBreakstheRulesUStitlecard.png|US title card File:GaleWarning1.png File:TophamHall.jpg File:ThomasinTrouble.jpg File:ThomasinTrouble1.png|The Fat Controller on the phone File:ThomasinTrouble3.png|Thomas at Elsbridge File:ThomasinTrouble4.png|Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:ThomasinTrouble5.png|Toby at Lower Tidmouth File:ThomasinTrouble6.png File:ThomasinTrouble7.jpg File:ThomasinTrouble8.jpg File:ThomasinTrouble9.png File:ThomasinTrouble10.png File:ThomasinTrouble11.png File:ThomasinTrouble12.png File:ThomasinTrouble13.png File:ThomasinTrouble14.png File:ThomasinTrouble15.png File:ThomasinTrouble16.png File:ThomasinTrouble17.png|The butler File:ThomasinTrouble18.png|Lady Hatt File:ThomasinTrouble19.png File:ThomasinTrouble20.png File:ThomasinTrouble21.png File:ThomasinTrouble22.png File:ThomasinTrouble23.png File:ThomasinTrouble24.png File:ThomasinTrouble25.png File:ThomasInTrouble26.JPG File:ThomasInTrouble27.JPG File:ThomasInTrouble28.JPG File:ThomasInTrouble29.JPG File:ThomasInTrouble31.JPG File:ThomasInTrouble32.JPG File:ThomasInTrouble33.JPG File:ThomasInTrouble34.JPG File:ThomasInTrouble35.jpg File:ThomasInTrouble36.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasinTrouble37.png File:ThomasinTrouble38.png File:Thomasintrouble41.PNG File:Thomasintrouble42.png File:Thomasintrouble43.png Episode File:Thomas in Trouble - British Narration|UK narration File:Thomas Breaks The Rules - Ringo Starr American Narration|Ringo Starr US narration File:Thomas Breaks the Rules - George Carlin American Narration|George Carlin narration Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes